


His Lil' Onigiri

by aomineavenue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomineavenue/pseuds/aomineavenue
Summary: nights in bed with the one and only miya osamu
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	His Lil' Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is for our baby Miya Osamu's birthday! I originally planned to write for Atsumu too but then I recently posted a chapter for him in his story (Homesick) and it was kinda fluffy so that will have to do. SO LMAO, I had asked my writer friends what osamu would call his s/o and I was dared to use onigiri. Sorry guys, it was peer pressure. Hopefully you guys like this!

He clambers onto the mattress, the bed creaking and dipping as he takes his place on his side of the bed. You watch him with droopy eyes as you bring your hands up to cup your heated cheeks from being totally flustered by his features and well, due to the alcohol running through your system. Despite the darkness of the room, the light shining through the windows illuminated his striking features.

“What are you looking at?” he hums teasingly, knowing full well what’s gotten you all flustered. Intoxicated you was his favorite because you grew more affectionate, wanting to be closer to him and God, it made him extremely _**soft.**_

Not that you were **_that_** drunk, you were still fully aware of your actions and surroundings. It’s just Osamu’s mere presence was enough for you to squirm. It had only been a month since the two of you decided to live under the same roof and, despite the two of you being in a relationship for a year, the handsome man that is Miya Osamu still made you a blush and giggle like an old high school girl. 

For a hot second, you feel the warmth on your cheeks grow hotter in embarrassment from being caught in your obvious staring. However, due to the alcohol in your system, a certain boldness resurfaces and you’re quick to shut the embarrassment down with a scoff. Narrowing your gaze at him, “Nuffin’, juusst imagiinnn’ wha’ would it be like sleepin’ with ya brotherrr, ya’ knoow.”

His grin seems to grow wider, not even a bit affected by your slurred words. If anything, he was more amused. “Awful,” he snorts, rolling over onto his side to face you, “he’d probably hit you in the face every time.” 

“Hmmm…” you coo, scooting yourself closer to his body and resting your hand on his chest, “t’has kinky!” 

He barks out a laugh, slipping an arm around your waist as he props his head up with his free hand, “And you my lil’ onigiri, sound like you’re drunk.” 

_**“Hmmnotdrunk,”**_ you scoff, your words stumbling out of your mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables. 

Osamu rolls his eyes at you playfully, lowering his head to lightly nudge your nose with his own affectionately, “Hmm, and I’m not in love with you.” 

“Whaddyaaa mean you’re not!” you whine, rolling over onto your back and creating a mini tantrum by thrashing on your side of the bed, your boyfriend can only watch you in pure amusement. A second later, you turn back onto your side to face him, tears forming on the corners of your eyes as you meet his gaze, “D’ya mean ittt? You said youuu gonna luv me alwayssss!” 

He lifts his shoulders up into a shrug as he lets an exaggerated sigh escape his lips, “Hmmm, dunno. Maybe I changed my mind.” His gaze continues to follow you, watching how your lower lip quivers as the hot tears now streamed down from your eyes. 

Well, a part of him started feeling bad but how can he not tease you? You were always so amusing when you were intoxicated, and it didn’t help that your level of cuteness tripled for him. You were always quick with your comebacks, one of the many reasons why Osamu adored you. It was always entertaining, the silly and witty banter shared between the two of you always kept him on his toes. He adored you that much. So the sight of you now, completely opposite to how you usually are, the only thing he wanted to do was to pull you into his arms. He knew he made the right decision to not consume even a single shot of alcohol earlier as soon as he saw you drinking to your heart’s content at the party. 

The whimper escaping your lips cuts him off from his thoughts and as much as he wants to tease you further, he relents and lowers his head to press a kiss to your forehead. “I’m sorry, little onigiri. You know I was just joking.” 

“Really?” you whimper, jutting your lower lip to a pout as he wipes the tears away before quickly pecking your lips with his own.

He hums softly against your lips before resting his forehead against your own, “Yes, my lil’ onigiri.” 

“Promiseee?” you sob which he quickly responds to with a nod and another quick peck to your lips, mumbling how sorry he was to have even mentioned it. Satisfied for the time being, you let out a sigh before murmuring, “mm'kay, mmluvyoutoo!" 

He hums and pulls you flush into his warmth, nuzzling his nose into your hair as he flutters his eyelids shut. "Let's get some sleep, lil’ onigiri. It's getting late." 

You let out a huff of frustration at the thought of sleeping, you didn’t want to sleep at all, thinking the night was still young. Tilting your head back, you lift your gaze up and pout at the sight of your boyfriend, trying his best to sleep despite you squirming in his embrace. Despite your foggy mind, you can tell from his features that he was anything but asleep. Puffing your cheeks in irritation, your hand starts moving on its own until it rests on his hip. Using your index finger, you use it to hook the waistband of his shorts and give it a sharp tug. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he grumbles underneath his breath, eyelids snapping wide open to meet your glossy gaze. Grasping onto your hand, he pulls it towards his chest as he snuggles himself closer to your body. “It’s time to sleep, no funny business.” 

Another whine escapes your lips, “Butttt whyyyyyy?” 

He lets out a sigh as he releases your hand from his grasp to cup your cheeks in his palm, lowering his head once more to lightly press the tip of your nose. “Because you’re drunk and I’m not taking advantage of that. We can do it in the morning.” 

“Suchaaa killjoy,” you huff and begin pushing yourself away from his heat, crying out in irritation how hot it was. Another sigh escapes his lips as he props himself back up on his elbows to watch you sit up on the bed. “Tis’ hot!” you whine and start pulling Osamu’s huge hoodie that you were wearing off of you, leaving you in just your tanktop and your shorts. “Heyyaaaa Samuuuuu?” He hums in response, despite being exhausted from the party earlier and wanting to just crash and sleep, he couldn’t possibly miss such an opportunity to witness your drunken cuteness. “D’ya wanna see neat trick?” 

“Sure,” he chuckles, a smile forming on his lips when you pivot your body to face him properly, “I do want to see **_a_ **neat trick.” 

You bring your hands to your back and slide them underneath your tank top, and use your fingers to unclasp the hooks of your bra in one smooth motion. You then proceed to pull the straps off of your shoulders before pulling your bra off completely from one of the arm holes and throwing it right at his face. “Huwaaaahhh! Twas amazinggggg, riggghhtt?” 

He barks out a laugh before pulling the bra from his face to discard it away from the bed. He shakes his head at your antics before pulling you back down onto the bed with him while you kick the covers off of your legs, still irritated by the heat. 

“Dya love me ‘samu?” you ask, eyelids now fluttering shut as you start feeling the exhaustion. After kicking the covers off of your legs and discarding unnecessary clothing, the temperature of the bed seemed perfect enough to lull you into sleep. 

You feel Osamu’s large hand moving up your sides and eventually resting on your boob, a chuckle falling past his lips as he playfully gives it a squeeze or two. “‘Course, I do little onigiri. Now can we sleep?” 

“Hmmmmkay night night, ‘samu” you hum, nuzzling your face into the crook of Osamu’s neck. Your voice softened as the seconds passed by, “Happy Birthday.”

Pressing a kiss to the top of your head, he lets his eyelids flutter shut as he moves his hand away from your boob to snake his arm around your waist to hold you close. “Thank you, little onigiri.” he mumbles softly as he lets his exhaustion drag him into a deep slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a little comment on what you think of this piece! Or leave a kudos, kith kith.


End file.
